


Prettiest Thing

by vee_djarin



Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Filthy, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee_djarin/pseuds/vee_djarin
Summary: Max phillips overhears your coworkers making bets as to who gets to fuck you first so Max lays his claim. First chapter is female reader, second is male reader and third is gender neutral reader.
Relationships: Max Phillips/Reader, Max Phillips/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my whores

Being Max Phillips's assistant has never been easy work. It takes knowing him better than anyone I've ever known to fall into his own unique pattern. His odd ways and idiosyncrasies made no sense when I stared working for him but now they're second nature for me. I've even started organizing my things at home the way he has me do his office. He has invaded every aspect of my life. Well, nearly every aspect. He still has yet to invade my sex life. 

For the first few weeks, he refrained from making crude remarks. I assume it was because he didn't want me getting scared and telling HR. But I soon learned that Max has the same dirty mind as the rest of the idiots in this building. He is just well-mannered and has self control. 

But he never made me uncomfortable with his words. It was always sarcastic and lighthearted more than anything. I'd punch any man who calls me "sugartits" but its completely different with Max. But every now and then he'll say something that will send me back to my desk dripping wet, thighs clenched together. 

A few weeks ago, we had to close 3 major deals in a day. We were constantly in calls and signing legal documents. One of Max's idiosyncrasies is ALWAYS reading a contract. Word for word. Even after having his lawyer go over it. And he makes me read them too. That was a fourteen hour day. By the end of it, I had a pulsing migraine. As we signed the last of the documents, Max rubs my shoulder, looks me in the eye and says "Thank you for doing this with me. I couldn't bear doing it without you." 

"You're welcome. This is my job after all. Here for whatever you need." 

"You're always so good for me," he purrs. At least that how I remember him saying it. His voice may have been raw after a long day but it was so fucking sexy and him calling me good didn't help at all. I went home and wished I had him between my legs instead of my hand. 

Another time he sent me to pick up a few items for him. He had lost his call log and needed another one along with having me "pick up an envelope from Adrian upstairs." 

After getting the call log and getting the envelope from Adrian I returned to Max's office. 

"Did you get them?" He asks as I enter, not looking up from his desk. 

"Yes." 

"Good girl. Back to work," he dismisses, no idea of what his words did to me. 

Today is an off day for him. I don't know what put him in this mood. As soon as I came in today, he sent me out his office and hasn't muttered a word to me. Not a single order from him. 

I'm organizing some of Max's files when I hear murmuring behind me. I cane make out a faint "Go go go," then I hear footsteps approaching me 

I feel a tap on my shoulder, "Is there anything you need?" I ask in a monotone manner. I don't even turn around to address them. Everyone in this office knows better than to come to me when I'm working. 

Before the person can answer, Max shouts my name from his office. "I need you in here, now," he barks. 

"Duty calls," I leave my desk and walk into Max's office. 

"Shut the door behind you," he says coldly. A tone I've heard plenty of times but never directed towards me. 

"Did I do something?" 

"No sweetheart, just shut the door," his tone softens. 

I shut the door and sit in the chair furthest from his desk, a little afraid of whats to come. 

"Do you know what they were saying about you? Right before I called you in here?" 

"What? No." I haven't a clue that hes talking about. 

"They were making bets. On who would get to fuck you first. Tell me. Do you want to fuck any of them?" 

"No. Thats not- That's not an appropriate question to ask. And how did you hear them?" 

He gestures to his ears, "Vampire." Obviously. 

"Yes. Of course." I feel stupid for not remembering. 

"Do you want me to report them? I'll have them fired if you don't want to work with them anymore," he offers. 

Never has he been this considerate. Firing them so I don't have to work with perverts. 

"Uh, yes. Thank you." 

"You're welcome. I don't want you fucking anybody in this office, okay?" 

"I don't want any of them anyway." 

"Good girl." 

His words go immediately to my cunt. My thighs press together slightly. 

Something in his demeanor changes. "Tell me, do you like to when I call you a good girl?" He leans foward over his desk and stares me in the eye. 

My cheeks are burning and I look anywhere but his direction. "I, uh. Its..." 

"Answer me. Do you like it?" 

"Yes," I mutter. 

"Good. I'm glad you like it. I like good girls." 

My thighs clench again. I stare down at the floor. 

"I think you like it a little too much though. I can see you pressing your thighs together everytime I say it." 

I hold back a moan as he rises from his desk and struts toward me. As he gets closer, my eyes slowly lift up, until I'm staring up at him, and he's standing directly in front of me. 

He lifts his hand and cups my cheek. I let out a small, helpless whine. 

"Fuck, I wanna hear that again," he groans. 

I feign innocence, "Hear what?" If he wants to hear it, he'll have to earn it. 

He shakes his head, knowing what game I'm trying to play. 

"On your knees," he orders. 

"Yes, sir." He bites his lip at my use of the word. I scoot out of the chair and down onto the floor. 

"Good. So good for me," he cooed. He uses one hand to unbuckles his belt and pull it out the loops. 

I wimper at his words. 

"Are you gonna be good and suck my cock? Can you do that?" The vulgarity of his words is intoxicating mixed with his sweet praises. 

"Yes sir." 

"Go ahead baby. Take it out." Even though he's letting me do all the work, it's still very clear he is the dominant one. I take orders from him. I obey. I undo the button on his pants, my palm brushing against his erection through his pants. I pull down the zipper slowly, dragging my finger tips across his length, trying to get a feel for how large he is. All I know is there is no way in taking all of him in my mouth. 

"Don't take your time, sweetcheeks. We've still got sales to make." 

I shush him and tug his pants down along with his underwear. His cock springs free and I hold in a gasp. I was right. Theres no way I'm taking all of him. 

"Too much for you? Would you prefer any of the men out the-" 

I cut him off by pressing a kiss to the tip. One of my hands grips the base of his cock and I kiss and suck the tip gently. I wrap my lips around him, sucking softly. Bobbing my head at a lazy, slow pace, eyes locked on his. His hips jerk, wanting more. 

"Oh fuck, you look so perfect," he rasped. His hands tangle in my hair and he pushes further into my mouth, careful not to make me gag. He sets a faster pace for me this time. I can still only take half of him in my mouth. I feel tears forming in my eyes and my chest begin to burn. He pulls me off, a string of saliva connecting my lips and his dick. I pany for air as he stares at me with a fondness I've never seen. 

"You're so gorgeous." 

"You're just saying that because I'm on my knees," I tease. 

"You're always gorgeous. Even after that 14 hour work day. How are you so fucking pretty? I bet you'd look even prettier all messed up after I've fucked your face. Crying and saliva dripping down your chin. That'll be the prettiest sight I'll ever lay my eyes on." 

I whimper at his words, "Please." 

He drags his thump across my lips then tugs at the bottom one, "Open." 

I comply and open my mouth wide for him. He adjusts himself inside my mouth, braces one hand in my hair and the other on the side of my face. He shows no mercy with his quick, short thrusts. The sounds coming from my mouth are anything but attractive or pretty but his facial expression says otherwise. He pushes to the back of my throat, holds me there, and just when I am about to gag he pulls back. A desperate, filthy noise rings in the air but I dont know who it came from. 

"You liked that didn't you? You like almost choking on my cock? Yeah?" He mocks my whining. He thrusts his cock even deeper this time before pulling back. 

He face fucks me in intervals. Short, quick thrusts then long, deep-throating strokes. Until a short knock comes at the door some 15 to 20 minutes later, just as Max was about to come deep down my throat. 

"It's open," Max says, too refined and collected for what we are doing at the moment. 

"Yeah Max I need a-" their sentence drops are they see Max, pants around his ankle with his dick halfway in my mouth, holding me in place. 

"What's the matter? Thought you were going to be the first to fuck her. Sorry bud, but she doesn't want you. She wants me. So why don't you sit over there and wait until I'm ready for you," Max taunts. 

I look at the creep and he is everything I expect an office creep to look like. 

"Eyes up here, sweetcheeks." I focus my eyes back on his as he continues to relentlessly fuck into to my mouth, chasing his release. He quickly builds back up to where we left off, on the edge of his high. 

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," he chants as he spills his seed all over my tongue and back of my throat. I greedily drink all of him down, something I've never been eager about before. All other men I've been with tasted bitter but Max tastes so sweet and divine. 

He jerks my head off his dick by pulling my hair back, "Tongue out. Show me you're a good girl who drinks all of daddy's cum." I nearly cum untouched hearing him call himself daddy, but I'm sure he just says it for our company. To show his claim over me as the only person who gets to fuck me in this building. 

I stick out my tongue and he inspects my mouth for traces of his cum. 

"Look at you. Such a mess." He drags his finger through the saliva soaking my chin and spreads it over my cheeks. "Go clean yourself up and go home. I'll see you tonight," he dismisses me. 

I clean myself in the bathroom. When I'm done there are no mascara runs down my cheek or saliva coating my face and neck. I can't do anything about my damp shirt, from the saliva, and damp panties, from my arousal. 

I leave the building, drive home and wait for Max to come and finish the job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes let me know.

Being Max Phillips's assistant has never been easy work. It takes knowing him better than anyone I've ever known to fall into his own unique pattern. His odd ways and idiosyncrasies made no sense when I stared working for him but now they're second nature for me. I've even started organizing my things at home the way he has me do his office. He has invaded every aspect of my life. Well, nearly every aspect. He still has yet to invade my sex life.

For the first few weeks, he refrained from making crude remarks. I assume it was because he didn't want me getting scared and telling HR. But I soon learned that Max has the same dirty mind as the rest of the idiots in this building. He is just well-mannered and has self control.

But he never made me uncomfortable with his words. It was always sarcastic and lighthearted more than anything. I'd punch any man who calls me "sweetcheecks" but its completely different with Max. But every now and then he'll say something that will send me back to my desk hard, pants tight.

A few weeks ago, we had to close 3 major deals in a day. We were constantly in calls and signing legal documents. One of Max's idiosyncrasies is ALWAYS reading a contract. Word for word. Even after having his lawyer go over it. And he makes me read them too. That was a fourteen hour day. By the end of it, I had a pulsing migraine. As we signed the last of the documents, Max rubs my shoulder, looks me in the eye and says "Thank you for doing this with me. I couldn't bear doing it without you."

"You're welcome. This is my job after all. Here for whatever you need."

"You're always so good for me," he purrs. At least that how I remember him saying it. His voice may have been raw after a long day but it was so fucking sexy and him calling me good didn't help at all. I went home and wished I was fucking him instead of my hand.

Another time he sent me to pick up a few items for him. He had lost his call log and needed another one along with having me "pick up an envelope from Adrian upstairs."

After getting the call log and getting the envelope from Adrian I returned to Max's office.

"Did you get them?" He asks as I enter, not looking up from his desk.

"Yes."

"Good boy. Back to work," he dismisses, no idea of what his words did to me.

Today is an off day for him. I don't know what put him in this mood. As soon as I came in today, he sent me out his office and hasn't muttered a word to me. Not a single order from him.

I'm organizing some of Max's files when I hear murmuring behind me. I can make out a faint "Go go go," then I hear footsteps approaching me 

I feel a tap on my shoulder, "Is there anything you need?" I ask in a monotone manner. I don't even turn around to address them. Everyone in this office knows better than to come to me when I'm working.

Before the person can answer, Max shouts my name from his office. "I need you in here, now," he barks.

"Duty calls," I leave my desk and walk into Max's office.

"Shut the door behind you," he says coldly. A tone I've heard plenty of times but never directed towards me.

"Did I do something?"

"No sweetheart, just shut the door," his tone softens.

I shut the door and sit in the chair furthest from his desk, a little afraid of whats to come.

"Do you know what they were saying about you? Right before I called you in here?"

"What? No." I haven't a clue what hes talking about.

"They were making bets. On who would get to fuck you first. Tell me. Do you want to fuck any of them?"

"No. Thats not- That's not an appropriate question to ask. And how did you hear them?"

He gestures to his ears, "Vampire." Obviously.

"Yes. Of course." I feel stupid for not remembering.

"Do you want me to report them? I'll have them fired if you don't want to work with them anymore," he offers.

Never has he been this considerate. Firing them so I don't have to work with perverts.

"Uh, yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I don't want you fucking anybody in this office, okay?"

"I don't want any of them anyway."

"Good boy."

His words go immediately to my dick. My hands clasp in my lap, a poor attempt at trying to hide a growing hardness.

Something in his demeanor changes. "Tell me, do you like to when I call you a good boy?" He leans foward over his desk and stares me in the eye.

My cheeks are burning and I look anywhere but his direction. "I, uh. Its..."

"Answer me. Do you like it?"

"Yes," I mutter.

"Good. I'm glad you like it. I like good boys."

My dick twitches in my pants. I stare down at the floor.

"I think you like it a little too much though. I can see your cock is hard for me."

I hold back a moan as he rises from his desk and struts toward me. As he gets closer, my eyes slowly lift up, until I'm staring up at him, and he's standing directly in front of me.

He lifts his hand and cups my cheek. I let out a small, helpless whine.

"Fuck, I wanna hear that again," he groans.

I feign innocence, "Hear what?" If he wants to hear it, he'll have to earn it.

He shakes his head, knowing what game I'm trying to play.

"On your knees," he orders.

"Yes, sir." He bites his lip at my use of the word. I scoot out of the chair and down onto the floor.

"Good. So good for me," he cooed. He uses one hand to unbuckles his belt and pull it out the loops.

I wimper at his words.

"Are you gonna be good and suck my cock? Can you do that?" The vulgarity of his words is intoxicating mixed with his sweet praises.

"Yes sir."

"Go ahead baby. Take it out." Even though he's letting me do all the work, it's still very clear he is the dominant one. I take orders from him. I obey. I undo the button on his pants, my palm brushing against his erection through his pants. I pull down the zipper slowly, dragging my finger tips across his length, trying to get a feel for how large he is. All I know is there is no way in taking all of him in my mouth.

"Don't take your time, sweetcheeks. We've still got sales to make."

I shush him and tug his pants down along with his underwear. His cock springs free and I hold in a gasp. I was right. Theres no way I'm taking all of him.

"Too much for you? Would you prefer any of the men out the-"

I cut him off by pressing a kiss to the tip. One of my hands grips the base of his cock and I kiss and suck the tip gently. I wrap my lips around him, sucking softly. Bobbing my head at a lazy, slow pace, eyes locked on his. His hips jerk, wanting more.

"Oh fuck, you look so perfect," he rasped. His hands tangle in my hair and he pushes further into my mouth, careful not to make me gag. He sets a faster pace for me this time. I can still only take half of him in my mouth. I feel tears forming in my eyes and my chest begin to burn. He pulls me off, a string of saliva connecting my lips and his dick. I pany for air as he stares at me with a fondness I've never seen.

"You're so gorgeous."

"You're just saying that because I'm on my knees," I tease.

"You're always gorgeous. Even after that 14 hour work day. How are you so fucking pretty? I bet you'd look even prettier all messed up after I've fucked your face. Crying and saliva dripping down your chin. That'll be the prettiest sight I'll ever lay my eyes on."

I whimper at his words, "Please."

He drags his thump across my lips then tugs at the bottom one, "Open."

I comply and open my mouth wide for him. He adjusts himself inside my mouth, braces one hand in my hair and the other on the side of my face. He shows no mercy with his quick, short thrusts. The sounds coming from my mouth are anything but attractive or pretty but his facial expression says otherwise. He pushes to the back of my throat, holds me there, and just when I am about to gag he pulls back. A desperate, filthy noise rings in the air but I dont know who it came from.

"You liked that didn't you? You like almost choking on my cock? Yeah?" He mocks my whining. He thrusts his cock even deeper this time before pulling back.

He face fucks me in intervals. Short, quick thrusts then long, deep-throating strokes. Until a short knock comes at the door some 15 to 20 minutes later, just as Max was about to come deep down my throat.

"It's open," Max says, too refined and collected for what we are doing at the moment.

"Yeah Max I need a-" their sentence drops are they see Max, pants around his ankle with his dick halfway in my mouth, holding me in place.

"What's the matter? Thought you were going to be the first to fuck him. Sorry bud, but he doesn't want you. He wants me. So why don't you sit over there and wait until I'm ready for you," Max taunts.

I look at the creep and he is everything I expect an office creep to look like.

"Eyes up here, sweetcheeks." I focus my eyes back on his as he continues to relentlessly fuck into to my mouth, chasing his release. He quickly builds back up to where we left off, on the edge of his high.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," he chants as he spills his seed all over my tongue and back of my throat. I greedily drink all of him down, something I've never been eager about before. All other men I've been with tasted bitter but Max tastes so sweet and divine.

He jerks my head off his dick by pulling my hair back, "Tongue out. Show me you're a good boy who drinks all of daddy's cum." I nearly cum untouched hearing him call himself daddy, but I'm sure he just says it for our company. To show his claim over me as the only person who gets to fuck me in this building.

I stick out my tongue and he inspects my mouth for traces of his cum.

"Look at you. Such a mess." He drags his finger through the saliva soaking my chin and spreads it over my cheeks. "Go clean yourself up and go home. I'll see you tonight," he dismisses me.

I clean myself in the bathroom. When I'm done there is no longer saliva coating my face and neck.

I leave the building, drive home and wait for Max to come and finish the job.


End file.
